Magic
by Super Reader
Summary: The moon was a huge, beautiful, golden sphere, bathing everything in a beautiful golden light that made everything seem magical.  number 62 of the 100 Theme Challenge. oneshot, 34, 15


Magic

By Super Reader

Ok... here's a new challenge one shot. This one's number 62. I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this one shot...

Numbuh 3 or Kuki Sanban looked out her window and saw her boyfriend, Wally Beatles or Numbuh 4 standing on a balcony. His back was to her and he looked completely oblivious to the world. Either that or he was watching something.

Kuki jumped up on her windowsill and then jumped down to the balcony. She landed silently and Wally didn't turn around.

"Wally?" Kuki said softly going up behind him.

Wally glanced at her and smiled that smile that drove most of the girls at school wild.

"Hey Kuki. How long have you been standing there?" He asked quietly.

"Oh... um a couple seconds." Kuki said shrugging. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Things. You." Wally said shrugging.

Kuki grinned. "Me?"

"Yes." Wally said smiling.

"Like what?"

"Like how fun, nice and beautiful you are." Wally said facing the girl.

Kuki grinned wider.

"Aw... thanks!" She said throwing her arms around the boy.

Wally smiled and hugged her back.

"What did ya want ta show me?" A different voice asked.

Wally and Kuki broke apart and looked at each other in confusion.

"Look." Another voice said.

Wally and Kuki leaned over the balcony and looked at a balcony farther down. On it was Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1 and Abby Lincoln or Numbuh 5.

Wally put a finger to his lips and pointed down at them. Kuki grinned and nodded. They both knew that the leader and second-in-command liked each other so this could be the night that they confessed.

Kuki and Wally then turned their full attention on the couple on the lower balcony.

_**Lower Balcony:**_

"What did ya want ta show me?" Abby asked looking at Nigel.

Nigel smiled at her gently.

"Look." He said, pointing at the sky.

Abby looked up and her face broke out into a smile.

The moon was a huge, beautiful, golden sphere, bathing everything in a beautiful golden light that made everything seem magical. The stars also looked especially bright next to it.

Nigel looked at Abby and his face broke out into a loving smile. Abby's hair was shining and shimmering like silk in the moonlight, as she hadn't put it back into its braid after her shower. Her eyes were shining and bright and her smile was as warm as the summer sun.

Abby turned to look at Nigel and noticed him staring at her.

"What?" She asked. "Does Numbuh 5 have somethang on her face?"

Nigel shook his head and his cheeks turned red.

"No. Nothing at all." He said.

_It's as beautiful as it always is. He added in his head. _

"Oh." Abby said and turned back to the railing.

Nigel walked closer to her and looked out at the magical golden night.

"What are ya thinking about?" Abby asked softly.

Nigel swallowed and blushed. The truth was that he was thinking about her but he couldn't very well say that now could he?

"Oh... um... The moon." Nigel said lamely.

Abby smiled and looked up at the gigantic rock.

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Thanks for bringing Numbuh 5 up here." She said.

"You're welcome." Nigel said looking at her. "I thought you'd like it."

"Ya know me so well Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5's never understood how ya can know exactly what she's feeling or wants." Abby said sitting down with her back to the railing.

Nigel sat down next to her and frowned.

"Well... I don't really know either. I never thought about it before. But I guess I know you like you know me." Nigel said.

Abby turned to him with amused eyes.

"Ya think?" She teased. "We've only known each other for over 7 years."

Nigel grinned. "Yeah. It's really been THAT long."

"Mm hm." Abby murmured, yawning.

Nigel glanced at her and noticed her eyes were falling.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

"Nope. Numbuh 5 wants ta stay out a little longer. Is that ok?" Abby asked.

"Sure. You know you could just sleep a little. I'll wake you up a little later if you like." Nigel offered.

Abby smiled at him.

"Numbuh 5 wouldn't be very good company." She said.

"Never mind." Nigel said.

"Alright then. If you're sure." Abby said yawning again as she rested her head on Nigel's shoulder.

Nigel's heart thumped about 3 times faster and he looked down at her.

"It's a magical night." Abby murmured.

"Yeah. Pure magic." Nigel said softly as he looked back up at the moon.

A few minutes later he looked back down at her. She really had been tired, she was already asleep.

"Pure and beautiful magic." Nigel said as he rested his head on top of Abby's.

_**Upper Balcony:**_

"Oh." Kuki sighed in disappointment. "They were so close."

"Yeah. I can't believe Numbuh 1 didn't say anything." Wally said.

"Or Numbuh 5. We both know they feel the same." Kuki reminded him as the two sat down side by side.

Kuki leaned against him with a smile.

"They'll tell each other one day, won't they?" She asked.

"Of course. Just like we did." Wally said smiling at her.

"They might have blown their perfect chance to admit their feelings but they were right about something." Kuki said after a few minutes of silence.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"This night really is pure magic." Kuki said.

-THE END-

_ok... that wasn't exactly how I imagined it but close enough. What do you think? Please review so I know that this story wasn't bad. You know what I give good reviewers! Coughchocolatecough or coughcookiescough if you prefer. Either one is fine. :) _

_Till next time_

_Super Reader_


End file.
